Faes
The Faes of the Nightbound series are supernatural creatures. History Unlike other supernatural creatures (like witches, goblins, and werewolves), the Faes come from the Fae Realm. In general, on Earth and the mortal realm, the Faes keep to their colony mostly. Nik thinks that they're only here to regulate and make sure no one gets too powerful. Lifespan The Fae do not die as humans do. They are born of magic and when they die, they return to magic after passing through the Plane of Shadow. The Plane is a place where their spirits linger, watching over the corporeal world, although they cannot touch it or affect what transpires there. The Fae Realm In the Fae Realm, there are two suns - the larger one called Halcyona (which is a crimson giant) and the smaller one called Eirele (which is peachy in color). There are also three moons - Iskra, Hephatis, and the Nameless Moon which is more unpredictable. The Nameless Moon can rise in certain seasons only once, while in other seasons it comes and goes several times a night. The days are approximately 32 hours long while the nights are approximately 18 hours long depending on the season. There are six seasons: spring, summer, fall, winter, as well as Dragonsdawn and Gloaming. Dragonsdawn is hotter than summer but more fruitful than fall; it is the season when dragons are born. Magic is woven into the realm, part of its fabric. It is wild and saturates every corner of the world, able to be seized and shaped at a whim. Everything the Faes are is magnified in the Realm. Crystaval Crystaval is the largest Fae city. It is the heart of the Fae people, ancient beyond reckoning. No one knows who built it, but legend has it that Miravael, the First Queen, dreamed it into being in a single night. The city calls to all its children, no matter where they are; thus, it is possible to have seen the city in one's own dreams. Dustplum Orchards According to Garrus, they grow it in winter, and pixies harvest them. All the realm smells like it. Voluptarius Herba Also known as the 'Warmth of Love', it originates from the Fae Realm. It has a warming effect on the whole body when it’s being shared between two people. The feeling lasts for about a minute. It’s good luck to get the larger piece. Lamrian The Fae colony, Lamrian, is older than the city of New Orleans, as the exiled and banished Faes have lived there for nearly four centuries. Lord Elric and Lady Thalissa's patronage brought it the legitimacy it needed to grow and flourish into the formal colony it has become. With Lord Elric's connections in the Fae Realm, he was able to transform it into something a bit more like home for all those who are unable to return. He felt it was necessary as the exiles had no protection from exploitation by other creatures using them for their charm, beauty, and magic. Lamrian is an enclave of the Fae Realm grafted onto the world. As such, it does not "smell" of Earth and also houses animals that are not native to the planet. Society Fae politics are excessively complicated, and typically involving a great deal of administrative detail. According to Katherine, the Faes have elevated power struggles into an art form. There are cliques, cabals, and ever-shifting alliances. Lord Elric says the Fae Realm can be as cruel as the human/mortal world and just as arbitrary. Lord Elric states that the Fae do not make chains of their love. Because they live a long, long time, they have a more pragmatic perspective when it comes to monogomy versus polyamorous relationships. Garrus Exile Garrus was the heir of a Fae viscount before the Fae cast him out. He remains exiled until this day. He was banished for running cons and swindling magic off the upper crust. Pets The Fae form very close, almost psychic bonds with their pets. Appearance Faes have pointy ears. A few Faes were seen to have white hair. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality / Longevity:' According to Cal, the Faes have the longest age among all other supernaturals. It was stated by Lord Elric that your character may live as long as full-blooded Fae. *'Glamour:' It's a spell, like a magical photoshop, that makes them appear human when regular humans look at them. *'Magic:' They are high-level magic users, capable of creating wards that nothing can get past and conjuring phoenixes to life. Weakness Myths The Faes - also referred to as 'fair folk' - come from the Fae realm. According to Garrus, the Fae realm is the land of milk and honey; it has fantastical beasts, nectar and ambrosia, scantily clad Fae folk frolicking in the meadows. Known Faes *Lord Elric *Lady Thalissa *Tialo *Garrus *Fae Guard *Mysterious Woman *Your Character (Half-Fae) Trivia * In Nightbound, Chapter 4, Katherine reveals that fairy dust can give those who are exposed to it the most gorgeous, unearthly dreams or, alternatively, trap them in hideous nightmares. It's a gamble as to what you get. * The Faes (or some of them) are familiar with The Fate. Vera mentions her mother, Lady Smoke, bent over backwards accommodating a Fae duchess who had ties with The Fate. Garrus also sought The Fate's help to appeal his exile, but was denied. Category:Characters Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Groups